In the proposed studies we hope to test the hypothesis that individuals with open angle glaucoma have an increased cellular sensitivity to glucocorticoids. We are studying the glucocorticoid receptors and the glucocorticoid dose-response relation in cultured fibroblasts from normal subjects and from individuals with open angle glaucoma.